The invention relates to a target arrangement.
Target arrangements which comprise a carrier frame which receives a drive, arranged in a drive housing, and a control unit arranged in a control housing, allowing for a target borne by a target-retaining means to be pivoted, by means of the drive, out of a neutral position into a target position, are known. However, target arrangements of this type are not versatile, but are designed only for certain applications, for example only for pivoting a target out of a horizontal position into a vertical position or for rotating a target about a vertical axis.